The Jabberwocky
by LaughingLadybug
Summary: A Jabberwocky is noun meaning invented or meaningless language, also known as nonsense. At least, that's what it is in our world. But, in a land of wonder where talking flowers grow and Cheshire cats smile discomforting smiles, the Jabberwocky is real. (This story contains Emma/Neal Grace/Henry)
1. Chapter 1: More Than a Word

"Dad," Henry whispered in the dead of night, "How much farther?"

"Just a few more yards, son," Neal whispered over his shoulder. Father and son both held onto their flashlights as if they were swords to fight off evil monsters. Both of them held a brave face even though they were scared for one another. Just how deep are they going into this? Sometimes you don't realize how bad things are until you're finished. They were just hoping they'd finish alive.

A Jabberwocky is noun meaning invented or meaningless language, also known as nonsense. At least, that's what it is in our world. But, in a land of wonder where talking flowers grow and Cheshire cats smile discomforting smiles, the Jabberwocky is real. He flies through the air with such magnificence that it was breath taking, even more so since you know you're about to die.

Soon Neal and Henry were at the front steps of the one person who may be able to fix all of this. Jefferson, also known as the mad hatter, he could save them all. The thing is, they had to give him a reason to do it. Neal banged his fist against his front door. "Jefferson."

It took a while, but when the man did answer the door, Neal and Henry all but ran past him into the house. "Good to see you too," Jefferson said with a deranged chuckle.

Neal rolled his eyes, "You know why we're here, don't you?"

"Let me guess, the Jabberwocky?" Neal nodded. "The answers no."

"What do you mean no? You're just going to put everyone else's life on the line because you're a coward," Neal shouted. "You no good son of a-"

"Now, now; no need for harsh words Baelfire, especially in front of young ears," he said.

"I've heard worse," Henry interjected. At the age of 16, he didn't like being treated like a child. It was demeaning. He's seen and done things that no one else can imagine before he turned thirteen. In his own mind, he's earned the right to be treated like an adult.

"I don't mean you," Jefferson said before turning to the staircase behind him. "Grace, you can come down now. I know you're hiding behind the clock." Slowly, Grace slipped out of her hiding spot and made her way down the stairs. Her eyes were cast downwards as her golden locks spilled over her shoulder.

"I heard voices and I-" she started but he cut her off.

"Grace. We've talked about you ease dropping."

"I know," she said softly.

"And you know how I feel about it."

"Yes Papa."

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Are you going to let me listen to you all," she asked. Jefferson was taken by surprise. Well, he supposed there'd be no real damage in her hearing this, so he let her stay. After hearing what all three men had to say, Grace was horrified.

"For the last time, no. I'm not leaving my daughter again," Jefferson growled.

"What if I told you we'd take care of her," Henry piped up. He knew it wasn't the best idea in the world, but he needed to give the man solace somehow.

"Oh yes. I'm going to let my daughter stay with hormone crazed teenaged boy-"

"She would stay with me and Emma as well and I wouldn't leave the two of them alone. Besides what are you going to do when the Jabberwocky comes after you and Grace," Neal interrupted. Jefferson was silent.

"Papa," Grace said softly, "help them. I'll be fine. But, the town needs a hero. Papa, you're my hero ,be their hero too."

He gave a soft sigh. How can he say no to his little girl? She looks just like her mother right now. Her eyes hold the same pleading light and she has the same hopeful look on her face. But he can't. He can't leave her alone. How can he leave someone so precious behind again? Just when he's about to say no, she wrapped her arms around him and quietly begged him to do this. He sighed again while running a hand through her hair, "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Begins

Grace went over Henry's book of twisted fairytales with a fine tooth comb. Where is her mother in their story? She's not mentioned in the other stories either. "Momma where are you," she mumbled to herself while flipping through the pages. Henry appeared beside her, waiting paciently to take his book back. She looked up then looked down and sighed. "You want your book back." He nodded and she rolled her eyes as she handed it back. "You know, if you're going to live here you'll have to talk to me at one point or another."

He mentally winced. The Jabberwocky attacked in town three days ago and demolished their home along with others. Jefferson oh so kindly offered his home…well, Grace convinced him to do it. So, they're here because of Grace's kindness, not her father's."I know, I'm just not very chatty."

"You're being chatty now," she said, Henry rolled his eyes and left. Well then, isn't he charming? "Nice talking to you, too," Grace called after him. She went upstairs into her room without another thought of the not so sweet Henry Mills.

_At Dinner that night._

Henry sat at the dinner table between his mother and father. His grandparents sat across from him, holding hands under the table. His other grandfather, Mr. Gold had somehow weaseled his way into Jefferson's home along with Belle. Neal suspected that he and Belle just wanted to be close to them.

This was strange to Grace. It was as if her family wasn't little and broken anymore. Now was as good a time as any. "Papa…can you tell me that story about Momma again?"

"Not now Grace," was his automatic response.

She looked down. That's what he always says, and it was starting to hurt. What happened to the lady that held her while her Papa was away? She just wanted a mother, no. She wanted _her _mother. And she's going to find her. "Okay," Grace said softly.

"So," Neal started, trying to break the silence, "how's school, you two?"

"Good," they murmured in unison.

"So what's the next move," Henry asked. Ah, right to the point.

"We go to Wonderland."

And it was that night an idea was born. One so crazy that it had to work, one so deadly that it could get her killed if she didn't play her cards right. But that's okay, she's ready to play.


	3. Chapter 3: To Wonderland We Go

Grace tip toed into his room, candle in hand. She silently slipped over to his bed and sat on the edge before pushing on his shoulder. Henry, being the light sleeper he is, jumped. "What are you doing here," he yelled in a whisper. She held her slender finger to her pink lips and whispered for him to get dressed and bring his book. For some odd reason he did. Henry's one of those rolls with the punches kind of guys. When he sluggishly yet silently made his way down the stairs Henry saw Grace standing in the center of the living room. She was wearing skinny jeans, running shoes a well -fitting shirt and a warm yet light jacket. But that's not what bothered him. She was standing there with two stuffed back backs and a top hat.

"Ready," she whispered.

"Grace, what' going on," Henry finally questioned. He told himself he's done with solo adventures. All he wants is to help his parents out when he can. But as far as going alone, that won't be happening again. After having his hear ripped out and handed over to the villain, he's never leaving his family again.

"I need your help," she mumbled looking down. "I need to go to Wonderland."

"No," he said before turning to go back to bed.

"Henry, please no. I need your help," she said but he kept walking. "I want to find my mom." The young boy froze. How could he deny this request? He knew what it was like.

Henry sighed and turned back to her, "Fine. Give me five minutes." He turned and went up the stairs. True to his word, he was back five minutes later with guns and ammo. He tossed one to Grace, "In case we have no choice." She nodded and put in the holster Henry had handed her. This felt weird. Sweet little Grace has a big bad gun. The weight of it felt alien. However, this felt completely natural to Henry. "We can't leave without a word." Grace nodded in agreement and both scribbled down their notes.

"We could freak them out and say we're eloping," Grace joked. Henry glared at her and kept writing.

Soon the two were falling through the portal. Henry's heart beat went into triple time. This time's going to be different. Before he knew it they were clinging to each other for dear life itself. Then they both hit the hard ground, Henry landing on top of her. He stood up as fast as he could, "Sorry."

"No harm no foul."

"So what now," he asked as he looked around. It looked just like the movie here, maybe even better.

"We hit the town," she said before confidently heading in the wrong direction.


	4. Chapter 4: Phony Matrimony

"They're gone," Emma said the next morning. Grace's room was empty and dark, something unusual for the sweet brown eyed girl. Henry's room was the same. The first task was detaining Jefferson; the poor man was having a nervous breakdown. Just the idea of being separated from his daughter is enough to send him into overdrive. Neal and James threw him into his windowless basement and Emma quickly locked the door.

The house then divided into groups. Neal went into town to see if the kids ran into town for breakfast, James was checking the woods, Snow was calling the hospital and every other place they could be, and Emma was searching the house for clues. Half an hour later she found her answer. Emma called everyone and had them gather in the living room. They even let Jefferson out of his basement. Why not? He seemed calm now.

"So," Emma started as she stood in front of her family. Neal (her husband), Snow and James (her parents), and then there was Grace's father. Jefferson just sat in the corner and watched everyone like an outsider in his own home. "I found these," she said holding up two slips of paper rolled up like scrolls.

"What do they say," Neal asked. Why would his boy run away? He's happy, he's healthy and he's well loved. So why would he leave? Maybe this would explain everything.

"Let's find out," Emma said before unrolling Grace's then Henry's notes. Being as they were in Jefferson's home, she read Grace's first.

_Dear, Papa_

_I'm sorry, but I have to know about Momma. I barely remember her and every time I ask you say "Not now Grace." Did she die? Was she kidnapped? How did she disappear , Papa? You said you'd all be going to Wonderland anyway to learn more about the Jabberwocky, so I figured why not kill two birds with one stone. I know you say Wonderland is a dangerous place, so I didn't go alone. I took Henry with me. He survived Neverland so Wonderland shouldn't be that much different. And I know what you're thinking. 'Oh no, a boy is with my daughter.' Don't worry, it's nothing like that. He glares at me every chance he gets, so I doubt he'll try anything. I trust him enough to protect me. I promise, we'll be back in three days. I love you._

_Love, Grace._

All eyes shifted to Jefferson, who just hung his head while mumbling, "Wonderland, it's always Wonderland. I hate Wonderland. I hate Wonderland. Wonderland is ruining my life." Everyone looked away to save him his pride. "I'll read Henry's," Neal volunteered. Emma handed him the little scroll.

_Dear, Family._

_First and foremost this was and is not my idea. This is all Grace. But I did go along with it without much of a fight. She got me up in the middle of the night and begged for my help. She wants to find her mom and I'd be a hypocrite to turn her away. I know how it feels to miss somebody and wonder why they walked away and I couldn't say no. I'm sorry. Look, since Dad and Jefferson were planning on going to Wonderland anyway, I'll just do the research on the Jabberwocky for you. I know Grace said we'd be back around three days but since she's more interested in looking for her mom we'll probably be back in a week. I promise we'll be back._

_Love, Henry_

"Oh yeah, you're definitely going to be home before a week," Neal said, "'Cause I'm gonna drag you home." Neal looked at Emma, silently asking if she was coming and she nodded.

"Magic mirror in the hall closet upstairs," Jefferson mumbled. Neal nodded and ran up the stairs only to come back down carrying a beautiful full body mirror.

Emma stood in front of the mirror and squared her shoulders with a slight glare. It looked like she was getting ready for a fight. Neal smirked at his wife, this is just like her. To act as if everything is a possible threat. Though, he couldn't blame her. When dealing with magic you never know what'll pop out at you. "Show me Grace and Henry." The whole room busted out in laughter. Oh silly, ignorant Emma, she didn't know what was going on. The quizzical look on her face made it even better.

"It doesn't work like that," Neal said after catching his breath. "You have to make it rhyme."

"Are you kidding me," he shook his head no. "Out of everything in the stupid movie this is the part they decide to get right."

"Sometimes that's how things work," Snow said.

"But it's hard," Emma grumbled.

"It can't be that hard. Even two- year- olds can rhyme," Neal pointed out.

"If it's so easy then you do it!"

After twenty minutes of contemplation, Neal finally came up with something, "Show me the runaways that ran far away." Then Grace and Henry came into view of the glass surface.

* * *

_In Wonderland_

Henry sat on a giant mushroom with a knife in one hand and a walnut in the other. "But lying is wrong," Grace said.

"I know," Henry sighed in exasperation, "but here's our options. Either we sleep in the forest full of creatures we know nothing about or sleep in a room with four walls, a floor, a roof and a bed."

"But, but, we won't do anything! Can't we just explain that to the inn keeper," she protested as she sat down next to him.

"Trust me, I tried. He wouldn't listen. He even said, and I quote, 'I won't let no unmarried lad and lass into the same room. Just ain't right!'" He said this with a strange, deranged Irish Accent. He sounded like Rumplestiltskin on drugs. Grace giggled then became serious.

"Then let's get separate rooms."

Henry rolled his eyes. How stupid did she think he was? "If I hadn't already tried that then we wouldn't have this problem. All the rooms are full."

"We could go somewhere else."

"There _is _nowhere else."

Grace groaned. "No, I'm not doing this. _We're _not doing this."

Henry sighed and looked down at the grown then looked up at her with his father's eyes, "Aw c'mon Grace! I want to sleep in a warm room. You want to sleep in a warm room. We're both terrified of how many ways we could die here. This is our only hope," a playful smile tugged at his lips. "I promise I'll sleep on the floor like a dog."

She rolled her eyes teasingly before taking the other knife Henry had previously offered and began carving her own wedding ring. "You're real charming, you know that." Silence.

* * *

_Storybrooke._

Neal shook his head at his son's attitude before looking at Emma, "We better get over there before they end up getting married."

"You think," Emma asked sarcastically, causing him to give a dry chuckle. "How we gonna do that Einstein."

"Like this," Neal said before walking through the mirror like walking through a curtain stepping into the new world.

Emma blinked and blindly followed after him. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
